Raise Your Glass
by Soul of a Raven
Summary: If you liked my story Somewhere Out There, you'll love this. BBxRae *Dedicated to my two best friends dudeyourawesome8 and Treskttn*
1. Memories

{Chapter 1} Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any songs used in this fanfic.

*Dedicated to my two best friends dudeyourawesome8 & Treskttn*

"You can't stop me Beast Boy," A seventeen year old Goth said as she walked into her room, picking up a tank top and shorts, and putting them in her suitcase, zipping it up.

"But Rae," Beast Boy said, following her into the room. "We've all been friends, a team, for a long time. Do you really have to-"

"Yes." She said calmly, walking out in the hallway to the bathroom, Beast Boy right behind her.

"Can we at least talk about this, Rae?" He said, stopping in the doorway, his hands gripping either side of the doorjamb.

He watched as she grabbed her toothbrush and other toiletries, her long lavander hair falling over her shoulders. She turned towards the door, toiletries in hand, and looked at Beast Boy expectantly.

"Please?" He said, his face softening with emotion. Raven almost crumbled at the pleading look, but she stood her ground, her face keeping its impassive composure.

"There's nothing to talk about," She said, ducking down under his arm, making her way back to her room. Stuffing her things into the side pocket of her suitcase, she sensed the green teen come into the room. "Just drop it, Beast Boy. There's nothing you could do or say to make me stay."

He walked towards her, trying to figure out what to do, what to say, to convince her not to leave.

"Rae, listen-" He started, coming to a stop behind the dark empath.

"Look at me, Beast Boy," Raven yelled, cutting him off. She grabbed her suitcase and whipped around to face him, pushing his shoulder with every step she took towards him, backing him up towards the doorway. "I'm getting too old for this! This running around in costumes, fighting the same bad guy every fucking day-"

"And that's an excuse to pack up and leave?" Beast Boy yelled in her face, cutting her off. He stopped backing away from her, standing in the hallway in front of her door. "To leave your friends? To leave-"

Beast Boy was cut off by a pair of lips being pressed against his. Just as quick as the kiss came, it was gone. The green teen stared into amethyst colored eyes in awe, emotions roiling through his body one right after the other.

"I love you," Raven whispered softly, taking a step back so that she was standing in her room. "I always have."

Before Beast Boy could form a coherent sentence, the door slid close in his face. The second he heard the sound of the door connecting to the other side, he snapped back into reality.

"Rae," Beast Boy yelled, banging on her door. "Raven! Open the door! Please! Raven!"

The door slid open, throwing the green teen into the room. Beast Boy looked frantically around the empty room.

The only evidence of the empath having ever been there was the tiny, black and yellow communicator lying in the middle of the carpeted floor.

Beast Boy sank to his knees in front of the tiny device. The first drop of water falling from the corner of his eye, hitting the carpet in a silent splash was all that was heard in the empty room.

Twenty minutes later, he heard the sounds of his teammates returning home from the store. Beast Boy wiped away any trace of tears on his face and, grabbing the communicator, left what used to be a dark empaths room. The door sliding shut behind him.


	2. 4 Years Later

{Chapter 2} 4 years later

_The news of Ravens departure tore the team apart. The team tried to continue fighting but soon found it wasn't the same without Raven. Robin and Starfire married a year after the team retired, taking on their original names. Cyborg, known as Victor now, opened his own mechanical engineering shop, dating here and there. Beast Boy, taking on his birth name Logan, took on a job as a hitman, not ready to give up on defending the city. Hes had a couple of flings, one night stands. Having not quite found the woman to fill the void in his heart an empath left. Nobody has heard from or seen their gothic friend since. Until now._

****  
>A young man sped into the parking lot of a semi-crowded bar. He parked his Yamaha FZ8N motorcycle near the back entrance to the building. Straddling his bike, he took off his blood red motorcycle helmet, placing it on the handle. Three figures walked towards him as he put down the kickstand and lifted his leg over the bike. One of the figures ran and wrapped him in a hug, knocking the breath out of the young man.<p>

"It's good to see you too, Kori," he said, breathlessly patting her on the back. "Can't...breath..."

Kori let go of the young man, stepping back as he caught his breath. Over the years Kori had grown to her full height of 6'2, her auburn hair brushing her waist, the ring on her finger toning her skin down to a light tan, and making the 'whites' of her eyes a pearly white. Her curvy body clad in a short, floral patterned halter dress. Her dainty feet wrapped in pearly pink flats.

"Sorry, Logan." She said, giving him an apologetic smile as her husband wrapped his arm around her tiny waist. He kissed her lightly on the cheek, walking up to grip Logans shoulder.

"Its good to see you Logan." He said, giving his friends shoulder a light squeeze. He dropped his hand as his wife grabbed his other hand.

"Same to you Richie." Logan said smiling, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his black leather jacket.

Richard had grown to his full height of 5'9, the tips of his black hair brushing his shoulders. He had a slight muscular build, dark sunglasses hiding his eyes. His body clad in a black short sleeved shirt, white leather jacket, and dark jeans. Black tennis shoes covering his sock clad feet.

"Hey grass stain," the third figure said, wrapping Logan in a headlock and giving him a noogie. "Long time, no see."

"Ow," Logan shouted, laughing. "Watch the hair, Vic!"

Logan had hit a major growth spurt over the years, landing him at a good 5'7. The ring on his finger turning his green skin into a light tanish color. His short, blonde hair spkied up. His slightly muscular body clad in a white, short sleeved, round neck T-shirt, dark wash jeans, and a black leather jacket. His emerald eyes bright, a silver earring pierced in his left earlobe, a small silver loop earring pierced just above that, and a devilish smirk that made girls swoon planted on his lips.

"I think I made it look better." Victor said as Logan fixed his hair, looking in the little round mirror of his motorcycle.

Victor hadn't grown much and, much to his dismay, was still bald. The ring on his finger turning his mechanical body parts into smooth chocolate brown skin. His eyes a light grey color. His slightly muscular body clad in a gray sweatshirt and dark jeans. White tennis shoes covering his feet.

"Where'd you get a sweet bike like this, man?" Richard said, taking in his friends ride.

"Took a job as a hitman." Logan said nonchalantly as he started walking towards the bar's front entrance, his friends following shortly after exchanging a baffled look.

The group walked into the bar, taking in the bar and stage. A waitress dressed in a black skirt, white button up shirt, and a blue apron walked up to the three. Her nametag read Simmy.

"Bar or table?" She asked, grabbing a few menus from the pew.

"Table." Richard said, taking his wifes hand.

"Okay, right this way." Simmy said, turning and guiding the group to a round table in front of the stage. Logan sat on the barstool facing the stage, Richard to his right, Victor to his left, and Kori across from him. Simmy handed them their menus. "My name is Simmy, and I will be your waitress for the night. What can I get you to drink?"

"Just a beer," Victor said looking around the bar as she wrote his order down on her pad.

"Make that two," Richard said, collecting the menus from his friends, handing them to her as she jotted down his order.

"I'd like an apple martini please." Kori said running her fingertips up and down Richards forearm.

"I'll just have a glass of water," Logan said fiddling with his thumbs, his hands clapsed together on the table.

"Okay," Simmy said, jotting down the last of the orders before closing her pad and putting on her cheery smile. "I'll be right out with those orders. Be sure to enjoy the show later on tonight."

With that, Simmy left their table to put their orders in at the bar. As she finished talking to the bartender, a young woman walked up to her, tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention.  
>Logan watched the exchange. The two women nodded their heads, their mouths moving in a hushed dialouge. He watched as their waitress, Simmy, placed a hand on the womans shoulder before giving a wry smile. They both laughed at something Simmy said, before the bartender handed Simmy a tray of drinks. Simmy took the tray, turning to whisper to the young woman before the two nodded in agreement.<p>

"Logan," Victor yelled in his friends ear, causing him to almost knock Simmy over as she walked over with their drinks.

"Ah, damn it Vic," Logan said, rubbing his ear. "What?"

"Whats wrong with ya man?" The black man said taking his drink from Simmy, nodding as a thank you. "You haven't been this silent since Ra-"

"Don't." Logan said in a warning tone, taking his drink from Simmy. "Just don't."

Victor lifted his hands in a backing off gesture. As Simmy finished putting down their drinks, a woman with short black hair, a hot pink strand loose in front of her eye, walked up to the microphone onstage.


	3. Blast From The Past

{Chapter 3} Blast From The Past

A young woman leaned against the bar table, elbows propped up on the table. Her curvacious body concealed by black cargo shorts, a lavander tank top, and a cropped black leather jacket. Her dainty feet covered in black stilettoes that climbed up to her knees. Her waist length ink black hair stuffed into a black UGG belted cardy visor cap, a lavander strand loose in front of her face. Her amethyst eyes concealed by reflector sunglasses. Make up concealing the Ajna mark on her forehead.

She felt his presence before her eyes found him. It had been a long time since she'd seen him, any of them. Four years to be exact. She watched as Simmy handed off their drinks, feeling herself slipping into a flashback.

{Flashback} 4 years ago

"I love you," she confessed, her lips tingling slightly from the kiss. "I always have."

As she let the door slide closed in his face, she took a deep breath and looked around what used to be her room. She unhooked the tiny, yellow and black communicator off her belt, running her thumb over the face before giving it a light squeeze and laying it carefully down in the middle of the carpeted floor. She heard Beast Boy banging on her door, calling her name.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven chanted as she felt a tear escape her eye, trailing down her face as she blinked out of the room into the entrance of an alleyway.  
>She sank down to the ground, the tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She briefly thanked Azar she had gained control of her powers over the past few months.<p>

"Are you okay?" A voice said. Raven looked up to find two young women standing above her, concerned looks on their faces.

"Oh honey," a young woman said, she had black hair and a pink streak. She took in Raven's suitcases. "Here, let us buy you a drink and you can tell us everything."

"My name's Simmy," the other young woman said grabbing Ravens suitcase. She had long, brown hair wrapped in a tight bun at the crown of her head and beautiful brown eyes. She gestured to the other woman. "This is my sister Maria, and no that is not her natural hair color."

"Do you have to tell that to everybody?" Maria said shaking her head. She helped Raven up and the three started walking towards a building. They walked to the bar, sitting on the barstools as a bartender sent shots their way.

"This is Gabby, our other sister," Simmy said, gesturing to the bartender as she up-ended her shot. Gabby had long black hair with red streaks in it, tattoos on her arms, and a bubble gum smile. "The three of us own this bar, and a couple of condos on the river north of here."

"Whats your name, hun?" Maria asked, downing her second shot of tequila. "Whats your story?"

Raven took in the three girls faces. They didn't strike her as the type to be bad people. She decided to trust them, after all they did pick her up off the street. Raven told her story, downing shots of tequila. Starting with being born in a place called Azarath, ending with the events that happened earlier that day. When she finished, the three girls had looks of awe plastered on their faces.

"This Beast Boy guy sounds like a _real_ genius," Gabby remarked, cleaning out glasses with dishtowels. Raven giggled slightly. "Cyborg sounds like my kinda guy. Smart, funny, and all around meat-lover."

Simmy rolled her eyes at Gabby's fawning over the half-man, half-machine.

"Raven, do you sing?" Maria asked, shaking out of her stunned state. Raven barely nodded before the vibrant young woman attacked her in a hug. "Your living in a condo, you can pay us back by singing here. Our food is your food, our money is your money, our-"

"Okay Emma, I think she gets it." Simmy said using her nickname for her sister, handing Raven a key. "The key goes to the bar and your new condo. Welcome to the family, we'll give you the tour later. Have any questions?"

Raven took it all in. The excited looks on her new friends faces, the key in her hand. She looked in the mirror behind the various bottles of alcohol, fingering her hair. "Just one. Where's the hair dye?"

{End of Flashback}

"How's everybody doin' tonight?" Maria said into the mic, earning her a round of whistles and applause, snapping Raven back to the present. She looked up to meet the emerald eyes of her past. She gave him a wry smile, fingering the tiny raven pendant around her neck. "Great! Well folks, we have a special treat for all you newcomers! For you frequents out there, give it up for our hurricane of a gal, Rachel!"

'_Showtime._' Rachel thought as she dropped the pendant, the tiny raven landing delicatly between her breasts. She strutted up the stage listening to the sound of catcalls, whistles, and applause. She grabbed the microphone from Maria as she reached centerstage.

"Their here." Rachel whispered as she walked past her friend, who almost stumbled off the stage. Maria did a once over of the entire bar.

"Where?" She mouthed to Rachel. Rachel sneakily gestured toward the table in front of her. Maria checked the group out, her eyes lingering on the emerald eyed blonde. She gave Rachel a slight nod of approval. Rachel turned her attention back to the crowd in front of her.


End file.
